Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Other
1989/1990 Sa.jpg 10 wb 80.png anniversary 1 family.png 1992–2001 WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1994_SHIELD.png|The shield is seen without Bugs Bunny. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (1993; Widescreen).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (1993; Fullscreen).jpg WBFE-1993-open-matte.jpg|Full open matte. Family.png Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1998,_Videotaped_Variant).jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1992-2000); Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (1992-1995) vlcsnap-2013-05-20-00h54m35s147.png|''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) GW365H135.jpg|''Free Willy'' (1993) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993).jpg|''Animaniacs'' (1993-1998) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993;_Trailer_Variant).jpg|''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' trailer variant (1993) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h00m24s130.png|''Born to Be Wild'' trailer variant (1995) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h00m14s48.png|''A Little Princess'' trailer variant (1995) GW223H135.jpg|Carrotblanca (1995) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h08m10s88.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (International, 1995) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1995).jpg|''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) vlcsnap-2012-12-01-05h08m43s189.png|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971, 1996 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h07m34s242.png|''Space Jam'' (1996) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(Superman-_The_Animated_Series_Variant).jpg|''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h20m25s58.png|''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1997).jpg|''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(Trailer_Variant,_Fullscreen).jpg|''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' trailer variant (1997) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m39s91.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, A) 21_grinch.JPG|Digital variant (orange) Wbfebb.png|Digital variant (Yellow) WBFE logo in Wakko's Wish.png|''Wakko's Wish'' (1999, A) WBAGalleryBugsBunny.png|''Wakko's Wish'' (1999, B) vlcsnap-2016-04-18-19h26m50s836.png|Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) WarnerBrosHaloween.jpg|Logo used in a Halloween promo wbfe holiday.JPG|logo on a holiday promo bandicam 2018-08-31 01-15-51-438.png|The Standard logo with Bugs Bunny at the beginning GW499H280.jpg|The Standard Movie logo without Bugs Bunny at the beginning WBFE 1993 Bylineless Version.PNG|Bylineless variant warner_bros_family_entertainment.png|Logo with Bugs on the left side of the shield wbfe 1993.jpg|1993 TV logo IMG_0400.PNG|"'Jammin' with Bugs Bunny & Michael Jordan" (1996) 538920.png|Alternate logo WarnerBros.png|Alternate logo without the text 1998–2009 1998 (75th anniversary logo) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_LOGO_VERSION_1.jpg|''Dennis the Menace: Strikes Again'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h28m24s241.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, B) vlcsnap-2012-12-23-21h55m17s31.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, C) File:Quest-for-camelot-1-.jpg|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_75_YEARS_1998_LOGO_TRAILER_VERSION_0001.jpg|''The King and I'' trailer variant (1999) 1999–2001 Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_(1999).png 4 wb.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-12-19h52m05s211.png|''The King and I'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-11h17m09s88.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' trailer variant (1939, 1999 reissue) IMG_0198.PNG|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971, 2000 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-11h16m35s61.png|''The Iron Giant'' trailer variant (1999) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h34m03s129.png|As seen on a promo for the 1999 Warner Bros. edition Chevrolet Venture. vlcsnap-2013-08-17-01h38m19s57.png|''My Dog Skip'' trailer variant (2000) Stfbf.png|"Stay Tuned for Bonus Features" bumper Wbfe.png|"Feature Presentation" bumper First Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper.png|"Feature Presentation" bumper (The Flintstones variant) 2001–2003 4.2 wb 2002.jpg 2003–2008 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Bylineless).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Bylineless) II.jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Bylineless; Fullscreen).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Bylineless; Cinemascope).jpg WBFE-Open-Matte.jpg|Full open matte bylineless logo THESHIELD5.jpg|Pan & scan version AKfjec7JD8SQtvkztLPdaA356406.png|Widescreen logo GW311H232.jpeg|''Scooby-Doo and the Loch-Ness Monster'' (2004) FLEANOTUT.jpg|''Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2005) GW346H257.jpeg|''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) 2004–2009 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003) II.jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Fullscreen).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo (2003; Cinemascope).jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment 2003.png THESHIELD6.jpg|The later day logo with the Time Warner byline. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment 2004.png|The logo without Bugs Bunny bug. warnerbros_136.jpg|''Laura's Star'' (2004) WBFE2006.PNG Warner Bros. Family Entertainment's final logo.png Videos Happy Birthday Bugs! Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1990s Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1992-2000) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1996) *ROAD ROVERS VARIANT* Warner Bros Family Entertainment (1999) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (Short 2003 Version) Warner Bros Family Entertainment logo (2003- ) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Jack Warner Category:Entertainment Category:1989 Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Defunct Category:AT&T